New Beginnings
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: A small journal entry by Salazar Slytherin before Hogwarts was created. Come look into his thoughts on meeting the other founders on New Years day.


**New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

**AN: **Captain of Pride of Portree Season 2 for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition

Team Prompt: Year 983 CE (same as AD)

"Avada Kedavra!" – Speaking

'Knowledge is power!' – Thoughts

*Numa Numa Dance* – Actions

**~.~**

_Year 983 CE_

_Dear Journal,_

_The last time I logged in this book was three weeks ago. A lot has happened in that time. I met some new wizards and witches today at the New Years festival. Their names are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. All of them are very interesting characters. _

_Godric is a fun-loving guy who loves to swordfight...but he is a good sport in losing, never losing his smile even though I defeat him in battle. And he loves the color red. Red is not a nice color, especially when blood is the same color. Very creepy, I think Godric likes to see his opponents bleed or he is a masochist. It is not my business but I am quite curious._

_Rowena is an intellectual type like myself, only with more perseverance to learn all she can. It is quite scary how much information she wants...it is almost like...my daughter asking me where babies come from. Very inquisitive and will not take no for an answer. If she did not challenge my knowledge in playful banter I might have been a little frightened to interact with her._

_And lastly, lovely Helga. She reminds me of my darling wife...loving, happy, bright, and always with a smile on her face. She loves plants and animals and helps them however she can. Next time I will bring my wife to meet Helga and I know they will get along splendidly. We talked some about magical plants and their affects in potions. She has very vast knowledge and I know we can create new potions for the betterment of the world._

_Us four got to talking about our subjects and what we do for a living. We all learned we teach some form or another to others in private tutoring. It got us to thinking...what if children had a singular place to learn? What if...what if a school was created for students to learn all subjects pertaining to magic? It would be extraordinary! Imagine students learning all there is about magic and the world and continuing to teach those principles to others?_

_All four of us thought of starting a school. A school of magic! I will teach potions, defense, and etiquette. Godric will teach sword fighting, transfiguration, and care of magical creatures. Rowena will teach charms, arithmancy and runes. Helga will teach herbology, history, and astronomy. We only have a few subjects each to start off with, but it will be great!_

_My wife is really happy for me and is encouraging me to continue...I just think she likes how I am smiling more and am more energized. It is not like she is complaining about that! It just seems surreal that last year was not as well as it could have been. And this year, it is only the first day of the new year and something extraordinary already happened. It is just amazing how a small meeting with three other people can change into something so large._

_I mean...a school! Imagine myself as a teacher for many students. It is hard to fathom. But I will always cherish the three people I met today. I know we will be life-long friends. Maybe even aunts or uncles to our children. I know my children will love them...even Godric with his childish attitude, I do not know if he will ever get married to a witch or wizard. He is quite childish that I sometimes confuse him with how my children or students act._

_All four of us have different personalities, I am stern and need perfection in my students...that I will admit, Godric is childish to the point that he blends in with the students, Rowena is quite aloof and everyone will probably stare at her if she breaks out laughing, and Helga is like a mother that anyone can go to for problems. We are an interesting group...but it just feels right._

_It is like this new year just started something...a miracle perhaps. I do not know, but whatever it is, I do not mind it. I am at peace at the moment with my life. My wife is happy, my children are growing into fine people, and I finally am able to bring more than just a few students to enlightenment with magic and my subjects of study._

_There is nothing more than the love of family and friends to make one happier. My life is coming together quite fine. I wonder if the new year next year will also bring some happier changes? I know we will not be able to get the school done within a year. But maybe within the decade we will. We still need to find a piece of land...and Godric has the most outrageous idea of making the school into a castle. A. Castle. How utterly insane he is. How are we supposed to make a castle into a school? The children will most likely get lost going to and from classes! There are no words for Godric...I am just quite speechless at his thought process. I fear I may never be able to figure him out in my lifetime. And that will be a long ways away._

_Anyways, I hope by the next new year I will be able to say with such clarity and satisfaction that the school will be underway...maybe not open but a definite work of art. I know that the school will stand up for all of time and continue as a place for students to learn magic._

_I just hope that Godric will not be naming the school...he will probably name it after something disgusting...that I know. I probably just jinxed myself...but as long as the magic of the school does not accept whatever dunderheadedness leaves his mouth, all will be well._

_So, it has been quite a day and an update for you. I must now rest for my dear wife is calling me to bed._

_Good night,_

_Salazar Slytherin_


End file.
